defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Tirra
, , }} Tirra was first shown in as a prostitute working for Kenya Rosewater in the NeedWant Bar/Brothel. Kenya is coming down stairs, when she is confronted by a client. The woman informs her that one of the prostitutes stole 200 scrip out of her wallet, and she points out Tirra, who is reclining with another customer in the lobby. She runs and Kenya pursues her. When Kenya catches up with her in a tent village trying to buy drugs from Ulysses, it is obvious that she is an addict. Ignoring Tirra's pleas that she needs this job, Kenya fires her, saying that she should have done it the first time this happened, and warns Ulysses to never sell to her employees again. At this moment, the door to the van that Ulysses has been guarding is opened from the inside revealing the people he is holding captive for use in harvesting Adreno. Ulysses runs after and captures Kenya and Tirra for having seen too much. Kenya and Tirra run through a maze being pursued by a volge. It is while Kenya is trying to comfort a distraught Tirra that she realizes that this is a dream, and she is merely hallucinating the maze, the volge, and Tirra. Walking, Kenya finds herself and Tirra in a lab, and she pulls the tubes collecting adrenaline from the back of Tirra's head and her own. Later, Kenya tries to give Tirra the medal she has always worn for protection. Tirra reveals to Kenya that it is St. Christopher, which she would know, as she was raised by nuns. Tirra is working in the NeedWant when she sees a travelling castithan jewelry merchant, Daigo, drinking alone. She comes over and sits next to him. putting her arms around him, she offers her services. However, all he can talk about is how much he misses his wife and daughter. Datak Tarr is in a room of the NeedWant and takes exception when Tirra, not Kenya, comes in and offers to serve him. He throws her across the room to land on the bed. Kenya arrives and explains that she has had to cut back her client list, but she describes Tirra as highly skilled and says the she has left him in good hands. Taking Tirra's hand in his own, Datak describes it as having calloused palms and thick knuckles, more suited to kneading rocks than flesh. He then squeezes her hand until she cries out, and Kenya must make him stop. Datak then spits on his hands and rubs them, as if they were dirty, and leaves saying that his ardor has cooled. It is Alak Tarr's bachelor party, and the young castithan men go through a ritual where Alak must fight several of them in turn with wooden swords. He does this to prove his worth and defend the honor of his bride. Tirra, locked in a cage in wedding dress and dark wig, plays the part of Christie and encourages him in the fight. Having won, Alak is given the key to the cage, and he releases Tirra. Playing her part, Tirra then removes her dress and tells Alak to claim his bride. Alak declines, explaining to Tirra that his real bride would have a problem with that. Tirra aks him if he is sure and is offended when Alak is insulted by the others, told that this is the result of getting involved with a human. Tirra is shocked when, in the ensuing fight, the body of Hunter Bell is found encased in the wall.